fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Ryūichi Sumeragi
Ryūichi Sumeragi (皇樹 龍一 Sumeragi Ryūichi) is the second protagonist of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Appearance To be added. Personality Ryūichi a un sens aigu de la justice et est assez rigide en ce qui concerne les règles, ce qui est agace Reiji. Il n'aime pas Kengo Kirisaki à cause de sa nature perverse et à partie, de peur de toucher de la même manière Reiji. In contrast with Reiji, he is more popular with the girls and is always surrounded by his classmates, but does not particularly care about the opposite sex. Synopsis Ryūichi is an old friend of Reiji. Like the latter, Ryūichi is also an orphan who lost his parents in the war; however, he was adopted by another war survivor and travelled with him around the world before returning to Tsukuyomi-jima at the beginning of the story. Ryūichi reunited with Reiji, who was also a transfer student, upon returning, the two of them coincidentally transferred into the same class at the same time. He is later revealed to be another participant of Ragnarök who already had his power awakened. Powers and Abilities fortissimo//Akkord:nachsten Phase Stats Kadenz fermata // Akkord: fortissimo Stats Niveau: 1-A Niveau de menace: Omega + la magie *'Járngreipr' (ar 打 yarungureipuru): un gant d'acier se déformant autour du bras droit de Ryūichi. Ryūichi peut combiner ce défi avec ses compétences dans les arts martiaux pour envoyer l'ennemi, mais tel n'est pas son usage. Le véritable objectif de l'adoption de nouveaux mondes sur la côte avec sa rune magique «Nothung». Lorsque Ryūichi a atteint son premier accès, il a remplacé un autre bras gauche, en remplacement de fils Mjöllnir. This pouvoir is capable d'accomplir un pouvoir magique, semblable à fils, en utilisant son orbe verte avancée. *'Mjöllnir' (ミョルニル myoruniru): a black glove worn on Ryūichi's left hand that accumulates magical power. It is able to absorb mana from other mahoutsukai for his own uses. *'Megingjörð' (メギンギョルズ megingyoruzu): a red bandana that converts the magical power gathered by Mjöllnir into lightning. The lightning can then be used as energy for his attacks. Runes *'Turbulence' (疾風迅雷（タービュランス） tābyuransu; ''English for "Turbulence", Japanese for "Gale Thunderclap"): the bandana generates magical power and chains it into the gauntlet, increasing its offense power. When a large amount of power is utilized, Ryūichi's eyes turn green and his hair turn blond. In this powered mode, he basically becomes lightning, being able to see and move at light speed. In contrast with Sayuki's Rune, his lightning speed movement does not waste extra energy. *'Thorhammer (総てを射抜く雷光（トールハンマー） tōruhanmā; ''English for "Thor's Hammer", Japanese for "The Lightning that Pierces All"): this is one of Ryūichi's offense Runes. When he concentrates an excessive amount of energy into his gauntlet while in powered mode, the gauntlet can form a very powerful lightning spear which can devastate most enemy upon contact. *'Nothung (九つの世界 (ノートウング) nōtoungu; English for "Nine Worlds"): Ryūichi calls upon the power of the nine worlds, creating nine lightning spears. He is able to achieve absolute victory by choosing the possibility of his opponent failing to dodge his last resort. *'Thorhammer Fullaccess' (総てを超越せし九つの雷光 (トールハンマー・フルアクセス) tōruhanmā furuakusesu; ''English for "Thor's Hammer: Full Access", Japanese for "The Nine-Chance Lightning That Transcends All"): Ryūichi's Last Resort is his only offense Runes beside Thorhammer. Ryūichi increases the number of spears to nine and throws all of them at his opponent. If the attack connects, Ryūichi will use Nothung to pass the spears into different possibilities, including one where his opponent failed to block/evade the attack. Odin claims that this is the ultimate attack to realize ideals while accepting reality. However, the attack consumes a tremendous amount of magical power and is only lethal if Ryūichi can realize the possibility where he will win. In Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo, Ryuichi has trained himself to the point where he can use Thorhammer Fullaccess more than once. This is shown during his 'duel' with Reiji in the prologue where Reiji managed to counterattack his first Thorhammer Fullaccess. Ryuichi calls upon Nothung a second time and defeats Reiji with his second Thorhammer Fullaccess. *'Asgard Wolf''' (神をも射抜く拳狼の雷槍 (アスガルド・ヴォルフ) asugarudo worufu; ''English for "Asgardian Wolf", Japanese for "The Wolf Fist Lightning Spear That Pierces God"): combining Reiji's Fenriswolf and Ryūichi's Thorhammer, the duo is able to create an blast attack that can defeat Odin in a single strike. When the blast touches Odin or his Magic, Reiji uses Da Capo to restore it to the state of 24 hours earlier while Ryūichi uses Nothung to pass Da Capo onto different possibilities. The combined efforts create a bridge for Da Capo to restore Odin's magic to as far as 16 years ago, the time when he was not immortal, thus defeating him. * '''Thorhammer Origin' (総てを射抜く閃拳の雷光 (トールハンマー・オリジン) tōruhanmā orijin; Japanese for "The Lightning Spark Fist that Penetrates All"): The original form of Ryūichi's Thorhammer. When he gains his second Járngreipr n his left hand, he is able to gather much more magic into his Thorhammer. The gauntlets form a much more powerful lightning spear that can devastate most enemies upon contact. * Thorhammer Second '(総てを射抜く閃穹の雷光 (トールハンマー・セカンド) ''tōruhanmā sekando, Japanese for "The Lightning Spark that Pierces All"): A more powerful version of Ryūichi's Thorhammer. Using the Járngreipr on his left hand, he blasts out a ball-like shape Thorhammer towards his opponent. This rune has a follow-up rune called Thorhammer Cross End Breaker. * '''Thorhammer Cross Break (総てを射抜く双閃の雷光 (トールハンマー・クロスブレイク) tōruhanmā kurosu bureiku, Japanese for "The Twin Lightning Sparks that Pierces All"): The follow-up rune to Thorhammer Second. Ryūichi dashes into his Thorhammer Second, and gives it a powerful kick towards his opponent, if they manage to dodge it. Afterwards, he shoots out his Thorhammer Fullaccess and it collides with Thorhammer Second. The opponent with be hit at the two power forces' point of intersection. Ryūichi develops this rune after remembering his combo attack with Reiji during their soccer match at their school. Trivia *Ryūichi and Reiji are considered non-blood related brothers due to Sousei adopting Ryūichi when he and Reiji were in the same orphanage. However, whether the both of them are aware of this fact is unknown. *Ryūichi's Kisekitsukai counterpart is Rudra Andalfite. Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Fortissimo's protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__